Yule Be Sorry (Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain)
"Yule Be Sorry" is the Christmas episode of the Warner Bros. animated television series Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain. Synopsis As the episode opens, Pinky and Elmyra are telling each other about the Christmas presents they got, but all Brain can think about right now is the suffering he has endured ever since Wally Faust began pursuing him and Pinky and they became Elmyra's pets. Brain orders Pinky to come assist him on his current scheme, despite Elmyra saying that Brain should be enjoying the holiday like they are. Brain explains to Pinky that he has built a model of his planned device, an Oxy-Absorber, which will suck the oxygen out of the air and put everyone on the planet to sleep. However, the model's range is currently limited to two inches, and Brain says he'd trade anything to be working in a lab again. Pinky tries to cheer Brain up, but he gives Pinky a verbal tongue-lashing, saying that he'd probably be better off without him. After Elmyra forcefully feeds the two mice some fruitcake and eggnog that they don't want, Brain decides to use the Oxy-Absorber on her. He presents it to her as a Christmas present, claiming it to be a motel where some elves are vacationing, but she does not flip the on/off switch on the back of the machine when he tells her to. Then, when he tells he'll flip the switch for her, Pinky does so instead; the Oxy-Absorber then sucks out the oxygen around Brain, causing him to pass out. Brain then finds himself in a dream sequence where he is in a new laboratory just like Acme Labs, but Pinky is nowhere to be found. Brain finds himself very lonely without Pinky, and to make matters worse, Elmyra has found her way to this new lab and begins torturing him. Brain attempts to get rid of her, but she gets back at him each time. He then asks her if there's any way she could preoccupy herself while he's busy with his world domination plans, but she says she has no playmates other than him, and tauntingly tells him how he is the only one she has to torture, to his horror. Brain wakes up from his unpleasant dream and hears Pinky and Elmyra crying because Brain almost seemed to die from lack of oxygen as a result of the accident. Brain apologizes for his outburst earlier, admitting to Pinky that even if he did take over the world, he wouldn't want to do it without Pinky. He then wishes Elmyra a Merry Christmas and allows Pinky to play with her new Christmas presents as they were doing earlier, saying that letting Pinky distract Elmyra is a bigger help to him than he thought. Availability The episode made its home video debut on the Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain: The Complete Series DVD set, released on January 28, 2014. Cast See also * "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" External links * * Category:Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on The WB Category:1998 releases Category:Amblin Entertainment